


three names, three people

by alfaaz



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Purple Prose, a consideration of how her names change with her? or vice versa, not a character study but close, so many adjectives, yeet do we love metaphorical bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaaz/pseuds/alfaaz
Summary: iv. the destroyerv. the saviorvi. death's beloved





	three names, three people

**i.**   _valkyrie cain_  

 

 she is leather jackets, she is chapped lips, she is broken nails and bruised knuckles. she is the darkness that looms over you and she is the one who protects you from the monsters under your bed. she is two sides of the same coin, she is open hair blowing in the wind and into your face; she is thick eyebrows creased while glaring at you. she is brown eyes which are much older than they should be. she is strong, she is resolute, and she is _magic_. 

 

 **ii.** _stephanie edgely_

 

  stephanie is quiet rebellion. stephanie is oversized hoodies and slender fingers curled around a steaming mug. stephanie is the bounce in your step, stephanie is the comfort of your favourite book. stephanie is hiding under the blankets because you’re scared of the monsters. stephanie is throwing your book across the room when you finish it; stephanie is the longing for something more. stephanie is the feeling of being lost and being _found_. she is not magic, but she knows there is magic if you look, and she knows that there is more.  

 

 **iii.** _darquesse_

 

  darquesse is the heat of an ever-growing fire, the numbness of your legs, the chill down your back. she is the dryness of your mouth, she is the pounding beat of your pulse in your ears. she is a goddess in her own right, the ground she walks upon becomes her own. she is not the monster under your bed; she is the darkness above you, she is ethereal and she is hell.  darquesse is _everything_. she is the pain in your knees when you kneel. she is overwhelming; she is drowning in the water you drink. she is far too much, far too fast.

 

 


End file.
